


Dark is all that's left!

by nick7745



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Hermione Granger, Character Death, Dark Arts, Dark Character, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Death, Evil Hermione Granger, Fiendfyre, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Muggle Technology, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick7745/pseuds/nick7745
Summary: When the Light Burns away, Dark is all that's left! "You're all gonna BURN! OH and I'll be the one to light it!" A Dark!Hermione fic, possibly Evil!Hermione, warning M-rated for strong language and graphic violence in future chapters. Takes place during 5th year Hogwarts, no Umbridge, AU, canon compliant till GoF, AD/RW/GW/MW/HP bashing. No pairings. Not a love story!





	1. Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to my new story "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Welcome to another fic, it's obviously another Dark!Hermione fic. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And she's been scorned pretty bad here. It'll not be a Harmony, and not a love story, probably gets darker as we go on. Hermione's pretty vindictive as such in canon, and I've tried to use that here, with a bit of OOC added to her for the fic. I'll see how it goes, as I haven't decided on the length.
> 
> I'm not a professional writer and hence, would request any feedback on how I fared. Please note, that I'll try to write short fics upon request. I'm really into Dark Hermione and Dark Harry based stories, and any inspirations and challenges would be welcome on that front. Ron Weasley is not one of my favorites, and so mostly it'll be having Ron bashing as a default. If you are his fan, then I'd suggest you don't read further.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned HP universe, I'd be posting twitter updates about my characters. Unfortunately, it's JK Rowling's to own and for me to write non-profit fanfics about it.

**When the Light Burns away, Dark is all that's left!**

She woke up to the feeling of volcanic rocks against her face, a certain chill in the air, that reeked of saltiness and rotting fish. A feeling of dread filled her as she realised the temperature barrel down, she curled in on herself, wishing for the foul creatures to leave her alone. As they drew closer to her cell, she could hear howls down the corridor. No longer able to bear the memories, she clawed her face, wishing it to stop, and stop it did... A sudden calm enveloped her as she fell into darkness.

"Miss Granger, You are hereby summoned to a trial in front of the Wizengamot, for the cold blooded murder of a pureblood witch, Miss Luna Lovegood" replied a greasy voice wearing a lime green bowler's hat,"and since you are still a minor, use of veritaserum is not permitted. Albus, please proceed with your witnesses."

"Thank you Cornelius, it is with great sadness, I'm here to present this trial for , who was a pure and innocent soul that has left our world too far, too soon. I'd like to call upon Miss Ginevra Weasley to the witness chair" said Dumbledore with sigh, the twinkle in his eye left long ago, his face showing the years as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump stood from his position.

Ginny stepped to the witness chair, a look of pure hatred and disdain crossing her face as Hermione noticed everyone in the intimidating courtroom had. The entire Weasley clan looked upon her as though she was the deranged Bella reincarnated. It took her a while to comprehend the situation, one moment she was getting ready for Hogsmeade weekend with Harry, the next she was lying besides a gruesomely tortured corpse of her starry-eyed friend Luna, aurors pointing their wands at her. It suddenly went dark as she was hit with another stupefy, and groggily ennervated sitting in shackles tied to the courtroom chair. Tears began to well up as she realized what had happened.

"Minister, there's a mistake. I'm innocent.. I..I didn't do anything, Luna was my friend.. Please, professor Dumbledore, I'm innocent!" she begged, and pleaded the courtroom as heads shook in disgust at her defiance. The aged headmaster sighed again, shook his head, but spoke with a fierce steel in his voice "Miss Granger, you were found torturing and giving a killing blow to Miss Lovegood near the third floor corridor by Miss Weasley, she was forced to stupefy you, before alerting the authorities, where we found you lying next to Miss Lovegood's corpse, and Priori Incantatem revealed that the last spell cast by your wand was Diffindo to the late Miss Lovegood's neck slitting her jugular vein in a fatal blow. We have also monitored Miss Weasley's wand and it showed the last spell being cast was 'Stupefy' to stun you."

He turned to the witness,"Miss Weasley, could you please corroborate the incident as you saw?" Sniffing slightly, "Yes professor, I was just going towards the Great Hall, when I heard muffled cries from the third floor. Just as I reached, I was horrified to see Hermione.." a tear escaped her eyes, as she wiped it,"..she was torturing poor Luna with a bone-breaker and before I could stop her, she cast a Diffindo on her. I cried and she turned towards me, so I just hit her with a Stupefy, and called on you and professor McGonagall.. I'm sorry I couldn't save Luna from that monster I thought was my friend!",she finished with a wail. "Thank you Miss Weasley, you have shown great courage like a true Gryffindor, you may proceed back to your family. Albus, from your statement and Miss Weasley's confession, it has become clear that Miss Granger here is a threat to society and guilty of taking a magical life, that too, of a gifted young witch such as Miss Lovegood. We cannot bring her back, but this Wizengamot will provide justice to her soul. I hereby call upon a vote, all those in favor of guilt charges on Miss Granger, please raise your hands", Minister Fudge finished. Almost all present members showed their hands sealing her fate to the world."Alright, those in favor of acquitting the charges, please raise your hands" None of the members took kindly to a pureblood witch getting killed, nonetheless by a muggleborn. It was hardly a surprise, that no one raised their hands in support.

All this while, Hermione was too shocked by Ginny's confession, her betrayal showing on her face as she smirked into her hands looking at Hermione, as Fudge called on the votes. Even Harry she found sitting at the top with Remus. He was disgusted with her, for loving a monster, a look of abhorrence covering his face as he sat through the trial. He couldn't believe his friend of 5 years and recent girlfriend had done such a heinous act.

"Please.. anyone.. listen to me.. I didn't do it.. I'm innocent. SHE'S LYING!, the BITCH is lying through her teeth. Harry! Harry, please listen to me I'M INNOCENT!" as she begged around the courtroom only for Harry to shake his head in disgust. The last of her hopes and innocence dwindling as she saw Harry's belief in her guilt. 'How could he. I saved his life Harry! Time and again I saved his sorry arse! I risked everything for him! Yet he doesn't believe me.' she mused as tears fell free from her eyes. Her life, her ambitions, her love.. all shattered in the blink of an eye! Something broke within her, and it wasn't her heart. Her heart was well and truly disintegrated for all she cared. Dread filled her as she'd never be able to meet her parents. What of them! What will they think of her, were they present? She looked around frantically and found none. She was brought out of her musings with the bang of a gavel as Fudge delivered the final judgement.

"Miss Granger, the Wizengamot, with a unanimous vote has found your guilty on the charges of Cold-blooded murder and torture of Miss Luna Lovegood. Since, you are still a minor, its not valid to give you the Dementors Kiss, however, due to the severity of your crimes, you will be placed in maximum security cells at Azkaban Island for two life terms. Also, since you are a muggleborn, in lieu of safeguarding the statute of Secrecy, the obliviator squad will wipe your family's memory of you tomorrow morning. The court is adjourned. Aurors, please take her, and snap her wand."

"NO.. NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME.. I'LL KILL YOU.. YOU BITCH.. HELP ME! HELP ME SOMEONE, PLEASE! NOT MY WAND,PLEASE", she screamed her throat raw as she saw an Auror with pink hair bring in her wand and snap it in two as per the minister's order.

Another dark skinned auror along with the pink haired one, released her from the chair and held her in magical restraints. She couldn't retaliate as her body was still shackled. "I'll KILL you, All of you.. You're all gonna BURN! OH and I'll be the one to light it!" as she stuggled against the shackles, being dragged through the courtroom. The aurors stunned her, as she felt the darkness surround her.

She woke up with a start as the nightmare ended, only thing was, she realized it wasn't a nightmare but her desolate reality.

"The conniving bitch! She took everything from me! I'll kill her, kill them all. My parents! They won't remember my existence." she murmured to the cold walls. She resigned herself to her situation, hoping to last long enough to free herself someday. Not for love, not for vengeance, but to burn the world she once was a part of. It wasn't just her wand that was snapped that day, something else snapped too, her sanity!


	2. A cold day in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 2nd chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Please pardon me for sporadic updates, I'm basically preparing for interviews, and so its really difficult to concentrate on the fic. Although, I'll make a solemn vow to finish this fic as soon as I can, and not abandon it unless the Veil claims my soul.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned HP universe, I'd be posting twitter updates about my characters. Unfortunately, it's JK Rowling's to own and for me to write non-profit fanfics about it.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> When the Light Burns away, Dark is all that's left!

_**20th June 1996** _

8 months later, the cell doors next to Hermione's creaked open, the aurors shoved in a regal man with platinum blond hair covered in prison garb and prison runes. Lucius couldn't really comprehend how his life came to this stage, a wealthy pureblood Lord being treated like dirt. There was really one answer, who was responsible for his fall from the Dark Lord's good graces, Harry James Potter, the bane of his existence. If it wasn't for him and his bunch of misfits, the prophecy would have reached his Lord. He might have thought, with them sidelining their precious little Mudblood, there'd be no one to guide and help Potter, but the old Albus many-freaking-names Dumbledore still held lot of influence. Speaking of the mudblood, the Light really must be out of their minds if they thought she's capable of murder, let alone murder and torture of that lunatic's daughter none-the-less. Ah well, one less nuisance for the Dark Lord to handle.

The air turned colder as he was brought out of his musings, as a raspy feminine howl pierced his ears. His own body started trembling with fear and torturous memories coming to his fore, as he turned his Occlumency to the max, however, dementors effects are really not much for occlumency shields. He curled up to a fetal position as he wished it to stop. It didn't really make it easy with the excruciatingly loud and blood-curdling howls from the cell next to his own.

Once the dementor guards passed by, his body started to relax after a while. After all, there's no chocolate in Azkaban to help ease dementor after-effects. He could hear the mutterings of the prisoner next door, and it didn't really take much to realize that it was the same Mudblood Granger, he was thinking about. What happened to her, the last Lucius could remember of her, was the day of the trial, 9th October 1995, he saw her vicious and apathetic like a caged animal. She really couldn't have been sane this long with the dementors around. There wasn't anything to lose, as he was sentenced to life-imprisonment, though he knew for certain, the Dark Lord will free him, when He considers him punished enough. The only worrying thought was for his only heir and wife. He wished the Dark Lord wouldn't punish them for his transgressions.

With nothing to lose, he tried to have a conversation with the witch next door. Mudblood or not, it's important to have someone to converse with, to keep oneself sane.

"Miss Granger, is it?" asked the platinum blonde, with an air of superiority. "Who is it? Come to gloat, have you?" replied a raspy voice, torn due to the rough living conditions and all the 8 months of torture at the hands of dementors.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Miss Granger, however, it might be the cause of your unfortunate birth. And unfortunate as it is, I'm in the cell next to you, if you can comprehend that!"

"MALFOY! Ha! I'm not insane, nor have I lost my mind. I won't until I burn your world!" replied the witch in a dry raspy voice. "So, come to give me company have you! Your Dark Lord left you to the wolves, is it!"

"Good luck with that you mudblood, although, it's a pleasure to tell you, your precious boyfriend has left you for a ginger head blood-traitor. The Dark Lord will free me when he sees fit, as for you, whom do you have!"

"I'll fucking KILL her and her entire brood! You and your Dark Lord just keep planning, I'll show what I can do. I will destroy everything that comes in my way, I'll have my vengeance, one way or another!"

"SHUT UP! you filthy creature!", interrupted the on-duty Auror sending an overpowered stinging hex at the witch inside "God, why do I get to babysit these insane twits." The said witch just screamed until exhaustion as her scars dripped blood. Her own self-inflicted wounds and the volcanic stone floor never really let them heal completely.

* * *

 

_**14th July 1997** _

A year later, spending almost 2 years trapped inside the dreary prison, things had become better since Fudge had been ousted, partially because dementors fled to the Dark Lord's side. Now the prison being guarded by 1 Warden and 10 junior level Aurors. The food was still shit, and the aurors had their regular dose of fun occasionally heckling one of the prisoners. It was a particularly stormy night and one of the boats ferrying between the mainland and Azkaban had taken shelter at the island dock, though no one dared stay out in such weather. All of a sudden, few pops saw 13 people in Death-Eater robes and mask on the island. Amidst the roaring thunder and pouring storm, the death eaters attacked the prison and easily killed and immobilized the guards. The cell doors were blasted off for all the captured Death Eaters. Lucius, Dolohov, Crabbe, Lestrange brothers and six other Death Eaters rushed to their comrades, and left taking port-keys to the safety of the Dark Lord's lair. None really noticed the walls to Malfoy's adjacent cell had been destroyed enough to push open the cell.

She pushed open the doors with what residual strength she had, and almost sneaked outside, till one of the junior Auror came to consciousness. "Halt!" warned the Auror as he pointed his wand at the witch, "Put your hands behind your head and kneel!" Hermione complied as she groggily knelt on the hard stone. The Auror naive enough to not cast an incarcerous, moved towards Hermione, as he looked around the destroyed prison gates. As he reached her proximity, Hermione bashed his wand arm with the sharp rock she held concealed behind. As the Auror lost his wand, Hermione lunged at him to pin him to the ground. Before he could react, she bashed his head with the rock again with all her strength. An almost feral look crossed her crazed eyes, the sight of blood awakening something primal inside her. "Oh yes! Now I know how it feels to hold a life at ransom. You shouldn't have bothered! But no worries, I'll end your misery!" spoke Hermione for the first time since weeks. She grabbed his wand lying nearby. "You know, I made a vow the day of my trial. It's not nice to leave it unfulfilled!" mused the witch as she leaned near the injured Auror's body, who was screaming with pain and begging mercy from the crazed witch. "Be Proud Auror, you'll be the first at my attempt to fulfill it, and your savior would be last!" she finished the last part with a sneer worthy of Malfoys, then casting a saccharine sweet smile, that appeared hauntingly eerie on her scarred face. "Good-bye! INCENDIO!", she watched with manic glee as the fire engulfed the young Auror, as he begged for mercy, help and death. Only after the Auror's scream stopped did she leave the prison gates and towards the mainland, on the abandoned boat she found at the docks.

_**It was indeed a cold day in Hell, as the fire found a new master in the living world, and a promise of souls innocent and guilty alike.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really couldn't find the exact dates when Malfoy and others were incarcerated and shipped to Azkaban or the date when they were freed. This is based on an educated guess based on the timelines.
> 
> Please review, your words are my inspiration, and helps me keep going. I'd love to hear what you like and what you don't. Maybe if I agree with your points, I could incorporate them in my fic or improve it.
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Burnt Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 3rd chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Please pardon me for sporadic updates, I'm basically preparing for interviews, and so its really difficult to concentrate on the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.
> 
> Expect a death or two each chapter, although I don't promise anything, my Hermione will kill without remorse, torture without regrets. You really can't expect a sane person after a stint at Azkaban. Considering she was broken first, and then sent to disintegrate in Azkaban, add to the fact she was a minor. But enough already, let's get on where we left last time.

Later that night..

Somewhere near the coast of Northumberland, under the stormy sky, a rickety old boat crashed ashore. A dishevelled woman crept out and into the surrounding village. 'Ah! not much changed while I was away I guess' mused as she used her muggle upbringing to blend into the crowd.

* * *

 

27th July, 1997

Harry is transferred from Privet drive to the order stronghold of 12, Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore's presence allowed the task to be completed without casualties, though a battle did break out before the Death Eaters retreated. Fudge had been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour, who earlier headed the Auror office, was not a buffoon by any standards. He understood the gravity of the breakout and it's effects. So, it was decided to keep the news under wraps, which meant Hermione had a much easier time hiding in plain sight. A wand really is all you need if you're as competent as the brightest witch of her age, and confunding muggles and wizards into giving up their cash helped her immensely. An insane witch is dangerous, but a smart and slightly insane one, that's how Psychopaths and Serial Killers are born.

Hermione knew she needs to be lethal and ruthless for her vengeance. However, her incomplete education at Hogwarts wouldn't help her anyway. Dark Arts and arcane fields of magic are the only ways, she can fulfill her vow, which is what led her perusing through Knockturn Alley for contraband study material. As she started reading up on them, realized that she had a knack of performing darker spells and had good control over them inspite of the wand not being hers. She needed a better wand, but that's for another time. Learning spells was all fine but practicing mind arts was something she found difficult due to a lack of practice subject. However, the opportunity soon presented itself as she found the tainted ex-minister drunk and slightly tipsy exiting the White Wyvern on a deserted night. It didn't take long for her to stun the portly old wizard and apparate back to her safe house, which was basically an abandoned acid factory at the very edge of muggle London. It still held many tanks with active, corrosive acids, over one of which hung the ex-minister.

" _Ennervate_!" replied Hermione, as the minister opened his eyes groggily to the acrid smell of foul vapors rising from the bubbling liquid below him. Frantically looking around he realized the source of his bondage, the very witch he sentenced to life a few years ago, though her face appeared hauntingly hollow due to the steady malnutrition at the volcanic island. Gone were the pastel shades she wore at Hogwarts, replaced by a set of brown robes slightly worn, muggle boots and a pair of dark shirt and slacks. The most striking feature being the myriad of scars running down her face healed haphzardly by her magic. Fear crept along his spine as he began contemplating his fate and situation.

"Hello Minister!" Hermione spoke with saccharine sweet voice,"Pardon me, but I found you inebriated in Knockturn Alley. You know it's not nice staying outside so late, right. Who knows what Monster lurks in those shadows", her eyes shone with malice as she finished her statement.

"L..look Ms Granger, I.. I'm not the minister anymore.. please, it wasn't my fault. The Wizengamot found you guilty. Please leave me, I swear to Merlin, I won't tell anyone." stuttered Fudge as Hermione twirled his wand in her hands.

"You know I don't really care, right? I brought you here cause, I need practice. Come on Fudge, I'm just a student, I mean no harm. Look I won't even use an unforgiveable. You'll help me, right? No? Oh! I guess I'll go ahead without permission then. Let's see, ah! here's the book. Ookay! ready now,  _LEGILLIMENS_!" spoke the incantation, as she pointed her wand and looked into his eyes, as she ripped into his mind, gathering information, learning his secrets as his face began sweating due to her force. Half an hour later she exited his mind with all the info he could provide, his face drooling as he lost consciousness due to sheer exhaustion.

An hour later he woke up with a start,"Wakey, Wakey Fudge!" crooned Hermione as if talking to a child, "Sorry, you passed out during my practice. Thanks so much for that! and the information. I really thought why didn't Harry show up at Diagon Alley so far. Now I know, thanks to you. So he's at Order Headquarters, I wonder why Bumbledork told  _you_ , but never mind. I've played enough with you, so I'll let you go.."

"Th..Thank you, thank you Ms Granger, I..I..I'll not speak of this to anyone, thank you for sparing me. Could you please get me down, this strange liquid and smell is burning my senses." grovelled Fudge as Hermione spoke again as if scolding a petulant child.

"Oh Fudge! Didn't your parents say its rude to interrupt others while speaking, especially a beautiful Witch! Huh! Well speaking of parents, I saw something that shouldn't have happened, you naughty naughty guy. Apparently someone leaked my parents' address before the obliviators went. And something about stoning them to death." her eyes glinted dangerously and the same crazed look crossed her face as she continued,"Oh you have lost your 'Get out of Jail free!' card. Tell the gate-keeper to hold the gates open, I'll be sending a lot many people over! Don't worry, I won't use the Avada, not my style. Infact, I won't even use a spell for you, you worthless scum."

"Ms Granger, please, I..it was Umbridge. My Undersecretary! Please spare me! I beg you, please have mercy!" begged the ex-minister as he watched in horror, Hermione moving towards a lever of sorts that started lowering him towards the foul liquid. His eyes began burning from the vapors as he screamed for mercy.

"Bye Fudge! I told you, I won't use a spell, but I never promised anything about Sulphuric Acid." crooned Hermione,"and the best part is it burns through skin, bones and flesh alike, there'd be nothing left of you soon. Oh wait! I have an idea!"

Hermione cast the bubble head charm on his body as it was about to touch the liquid and kept lowering him until he was submerged and only protected by the magical bubble separating his imminent and excruciating death.

"I still have a few hours to kill, so maybe I might as well enjoy the show. Wait! I'll get my lunch! Haven't seen a good show in quite a while!" as she got up and took a sandwich and a beer. "Right! that's better! Wondering what'll happen? Oh shut up with your begging, its pretty annoying already. Here, let the show begin" finished Hermione as she magically punctured two holes for the acid to seep in. She watched Fudge get dissolved slowly, painfully into nothing but burnt black goo.

**'One down.. a lot more to go'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, it was a bit OTT, but that's how I believe her state of mind would be. Feel free to disagree, though, this is how I envision her. The way Fudge met his maker, was particularly cruel, and inspired from few Indian movies, where the Hero doesn't end up inside the acid, so I gave the acid tank its 15 minutes of fame. It's somewhat similar to Breaking Bad, but Sulphuric Acid works so much better than Hydrofluoric Acid.
> 
> Please review guys, I'm as hungry for reviews as a Hungry Hippo is for those colorful marbles.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Ilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 4th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Please pardon me for sporadic updates, I'm basically preparing for interviews, and so it’s really difficult to concentrate on the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.  
> Notes at the end of the chapter.

31st July, 1997

Harry woke up from a dream of Voldemort searching for Gregorovich and realized that the trace is removed. He uses his wand to get his glasses,"Accio Glasses", he spoke the incantation. His mind went on to his surroundings, as he realized he was at Grimmauld Place. As he went down the stairs, he could hear Molly hustling about in the kitchen. As he reached the library, he saw a bunch of packed presents lying near the armchair he'd become quite accustomed to using. He opened every present, there was an old watch from Molly, a collection set of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the twins, an enchanted Razor from Bill and Fleur, chocolates from Delacours and a note from Ginny promising a surprise for later signed with a red lip mark. A childish grin formed across his face as he considered the possibilities of what his girlfriend might have planned. He was brought out of his musings when an ordinary post owl tapped at his windows. The owl dropped a parcel that looked suspiciously like a book, not heavy or leather bound like most wizarding books though. He cast a few diagnostic charms to see if it was cursed or worse, a portkey like the one he used unwittingly during the Triwizard tournament. Once he was satisfied of its safety, he removed the wrapping paper to uncover a muggle novel.

"Julius Ceaser? Why would anyone send me a muggle book" mused Harry, "I don't really have any muggle friends! Could it be.." His words hung in air as a generic birthday card fell out of it. He opened the card with trepidation as he saw a familiar elegant scrawl that was a bit shaky but recognizable all the same.

'Et tu, Brute?' was all that was written, unsigned. It was proof enough just who had wished him birthday. It brought back memories of disgust and utter loathing to his face, his earlier happy mood forgotten. He'd known of Hermione's escape, though he really wished she were kissed by dementors instead of the imprisonment. If anyone deserved it more than his Godfather, it was her. That's when he realized, she had risked her safety to save his Godfather once, wonder what changed her into the monster she became. Dumbledore had told him to be wary of his former friend as she had escaped Azkaban, and likely joined the Death Eaters if they helped her escape. It soured his mood even more to think of her as a potential Death Eater, the next time he meets her, she might not get any sympathy from him, only hexes and curses.

Same Day…

Today was his birthday, and she wasn't heartless enough to not send a gift. Vengeance and murder aside, somethings must be done for old time's sake. What better way to let him know, how she felt about Harry. His betrayal hurt the most, and she was sure to make him suffer bit-by-bit. She'll take away the family he so yearned one-by-one until he's alone like her. Then, only then, will she grace him with a death, albeit not a quick one. Afterall, didn't someone say, 'Death is not a punishment, it's an escape'. "Oh dear Harry! such promise, such talent! Pity, it won't last long. Or maybe it would... long enough to burn you... long enough to hurt... enough to end it all?" Hermione mused as she held the only photo she had with him hugging her, during the first task of the Triwizard from the Prophet. She ran her fingers over her unblemished image in the photo, as she looked away into the puddle next to her reflecting her marred face, her hollow eyes, tears welled up that brought something reminiscent of her sanity to her face. It was gone as soon as it came, the life she could have had will never be. There was simply no happily ever after. Her parents, she couldn't find their graves, Fudge didn't have any information of it, seems a visit is due, with a certain pink toad faced bitch... Umbridge!

* * *

 

10th September, 1997

Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the ex-Minister of Magic, really thought her fall from grace couldn't be any lower than what it had become after Fudge lost office. Yet, here she finds herself shackled hands and legs, spread in an X, bound like animals in a non-descript rundown building of sorts. Acrid smell of rotting metal and bubbling liquid assaulting her senses. She stood out in her surroundings like a horrid blotch of pink. She tried to howl and scream, but no words left her, nothing but muffled noise from her gagged mouth. She could see a couple of runic circles from the edge of her eyesight, however, the circle was faded and burnt out.

"Hello, madam Undersecretary!" sarcastic sweetness dripped from her mouth as Hermione addressed the pink toad. For the first time Umbridge noticed the deranged witch in black dragon-hide robes. However, she couldn't identify her assailant, unkempt brunette hair, face with faded scars but one thing unnerved her were the glowing amethyst eyes. It was unnerving to see a feral look as if a predator eyes her prey.

"Oh! Pardon me my etiquettes, I've spent quite a while in Azkaban. Let me welcome you to my humble abode! " said Hermione as she burst in to a cackling laugh. "Still didn't recognize me? Hermione, Daniel and Emma Granger! Do these names ring a bell?"

Realization dawned as Umbridge struggled against the shackles and her heart went cold with the imminent threat in front of her. There really was no way she could leave this hovel alive.

"Ah! so you do recognize me. Well it's not my fault, you really need to upgrade your prison facilities. The food is just awful, and the water doesn't work." replied in her usual saccharine voice. "I certainly don't look like it now, do I? Ever since my early release, I've been eating well and a few rituals here, a few blood sacrifices there, and you know, I'm as good as new. My eyes though, aah, I do miss the usual chocolate brown color, though I guess the new one is a side-effect of the rituals. You want to see a trick, here..." as she waved her palm towards an iron beam lying nearby, purple light hit the beam as corrosive liquid bubbled out of the iron beam melting it from the inside where the curse struck it. "Neat, isn't it? I don't need a wand anymore. Out of curiosity, do you still hold the broken pieces? Thought of giving it a proper burial. Which reminds me..." kicking her chair, she moved towards the bound witch and in a flash, she was inches from the toad's face. Her dark nails digging into her skin as she jerked her face towards her. "Tell me BITCH! What did you do to my parents?" spoke Hermione in an eerily cold voice, as she wandlessly removed the gag from Umbridge's mouth.

"You..you filthy MUDBLOOD, you'll get the dementors kiss for this. I'm a reputed employee of the Ministry of Magic. You'll never get away with it." babbled Umbridge as her face contorted with rage at being manhandled by a muggleborn filthy creature. "Beeeep! Wrong answer! You lose! Now, you get a penalty, and then we continue the game." She backed away from Umbridge with a manic grin as she conjured a bubblehead on her toes and then another, slightly bigger, over it. "Curious? Wait a sec.." as she wandlessly filled the space between the bubbles with the same purple acid.

"Now, for every wrong answer I'll burst your bubble" finished Hermione with a cackle, "and you're already due your first penalty. So here goes" With the snap of her finger, the inner bubble burst and the corrosive liquid met flesh and blood as the pink toad howled with pain, Hermione's eyes glowed brightly in the poorly lit factory. The acid burnt through her toe and spread around the floor, with the snap of her fingers the acid was vanished.

"One little toe gone, 9 more to go" replied Hermione in a sweet voice as if talking to a toddler. "Now, on to next question for two great toes, where are their bodies? Your time starts now"

"No.. NO please STOP it. I'm sorry.." sobbed Umbridge still hurting from the assault.

"Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! goes the clock! Time's running out Madam Umbridge" in a sing-song voice mocked Hermione. "Ilford! Ilford.. Animal Cemetery.. Please please stop it.. I beg of you.. It was Fudge, not me.." screamed Umbridge as two more bubbles burst and burnt her flesh and blood.

Hermione became eerily silent at her confession, as her body trembled with rage and magic, her hair began to crackle with sparks the color of her eyes. "You filthy waste of space. HOW DARE YOU! How dare you do this to my parents. Fudge is already dead, and dead don't lie UMBITCH! LEGILLIMENS.." She ripped her brain apart as she rummaged to find the location her parents' graves, and any useful information. By the time she was done, Umbridge was nothing but a drooling mess.

Around 1 am, Ilford (East of London)

A black wisp of smoke materialized in the graveyard, a witch with dark robes stepped around the graves towards the north ends of the cemetery followed by a levitated body bag. She reached a gravestone marked, 'D.E.G, Rabid dogs put down for the Greater good' Her eyes burned with rage as she re-read the marker. Unable to bear such insult to her mother and father's memory, she blasted the marker away with a reducto. She removed the soil and 6 feet under, she found the decomposing bodies of her parents wrapped together. Unshed tears fell from her eyes as she moved their bodies out and into another bodybag and placed a stasis charm on it. The other body bag was vanished, and its occupant dropped unceremoniously into the freshly emptied pit.

"Ennervate!" as the exhausted former Undersecretary opened her eyes to find herself in a pit. "Recognize this place, UMBITCH, it'll be your final resting place though, and don't worry I won't kill you! You know, YOU are a flea-bitten rabid mongrel, Dan and Emma Granger were innocent and upstanding human beings far more than you or your PUREBLOOD society can think of being. Farewell!" With a final word, she encompassed her body in a bubble and with another wave of her hand it started filling with flesh eating slugs, horrible screams and screeches could be heard as the grave was being refilled with soil. Finally, Hermione placed a marker stone and apparated out with her parents' last remains to give them a proper burial.

The caretaker of the cemetery found a new grave marked in place of the old one and shocked to find it's markings.

_**'Here lies** _

_**the filthy remains of** _

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge** _

_**Rabid Bitch, worthless toad and a worthless piece of shit'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. There's a lot of swearing, and lot of torture. One might think bubblehead is her favorite charm, with the way she's throwing it around. Although you must admit it does have a certain charm, as if watching a fish play around in a bowl, albeit, Hermione uses it for torture and personal viewing pleasure.
> 
> 'Et Tu, Brute?'(You too, Brutus?) It's a reference notable in William Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar (and book of same name), where it is spoken by the Roman dictator Julius Caesar to his friend Marcus Junius Brutus at the moment of Caesar's assassination. It's a reference to Hermione considering Harry as the backstabbing friend Brutus.
> 
> As per my timeline, Sirius still dies at the battle of Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore is alive and hunting horcruxes with Harry, hence, Harry will remain at Hogwarts for his final year and Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones are alive as well. The rituals Hermione performed gave her few extra abilities, and they were dark in nature as implied earlier. Knockturn Alley is a paradise for getting anything and everything illegal and dark. It would really be unlike Hermione if she didn't peruse the buffet of knowledge so to say with her having no qualms about morality. 
> 
> PS: Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't. Also, I'd like for you to tell me what you would write on the Pink Toad's Grave marker.  
> I’ll see you next time with a new chapter.  
> Cheers!


	5. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 5th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Interviews done, so I'm in a particularly happy mood, although how long that lasts is really something I don't know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.  
> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Later that night

In a wisp of black smoke, the dark with apparated to the eastern cliffs of Dover. Transfiguring few pieces of rocks into a pyre, she cremated the remains of her parents. She sat there watching the fire rise and fall, burning away bit by bit, until there was nothing but smoking embers and ashes. Only upon the first rays of the morning did she look away from the ashes, eyes puffed and red due to exhaustion. This was the final thread that tied her to her happy old life. The fire burnt it off and now she would shed no more tears. The only ones who deserved her tears, her mourning, have been put to rest, honorably this time. With a wave of her palm the ashes rose up and let it fill up a small wooden urn. She dug a deep pit and buried the urn. A stone marker placed at the head of the pit, she carved a family of 3 otters. With a final look, she warded the place to repel muggles and other wizards, and disapparated back leaving behind a bouquet of Daisy and White Carnations at the foot of the marker stone.

* * *

 

11th September, 1997

It was a fairly slow evening in Diagon Alley with very few people bustling around considering it was mid-week and hardly any children around with Hogwarts already in-session. Around 8PM, 3 hooded cloaks entered Diagon Alley from where Knockturn Alley begins and started vandalizing the property and stores. Pandemonium ensued as bystanders panicked and tried to rush towards safety. Another hooded figure watched the attack from the shadows, as a few wizards decided to fight back. However, light curses and hexes could only do so much as slow them down. The Death eaters had no qualms using darker and potentially fatal curses.

Once, the death eaters were sure they had inflicted enough damage and left few people injured and unconscious, they fled towards Knockturn Alley. A wizard with ginger hair and blood-soaked robes followed and before the last of the death eater could apparate, hit him with a stunner. Unaware of the other presence, he limped towards the fallen death eater only to be stunned and incarcerated. The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, picked the fallen wand whose handle resembled a pine cone.

"Interesting! Let's see if it can do some real magic." a deep muffled voice that belonged to a female muttered as she twirled the wand around. Handing both the fallen wizards the ends of a rope lying about, she created a portkey to her safe house, "PORTUS!" she incantated. The rope glowed blue for a moment and with another wave of the wand she activated the portkey that whisked both of her prisoners away. Putting on a silver mask and disguising her voice, she went back to Diagon Alley's entrance.

"Now, I'll show you what real carnage means!" she spoke aloud as few wizards picking up the injured looked at her resembling a version of Death eater.

"FIENDFYRE!" she roared, as a semi-sentient beast of fire shot towards the alley blazing through anything and everything in its way. Within minutes the entire alley was burning with the dark fire as it molded from a serpent of sorts to a lion. Most people fled through the Leaky Cauldron, as she made her exit and apparated to her safe house. Shortly after, members of the Order apparated to the scene along with a furious Dumbledore who used his elder wand to contain and douse the cursed fire before it reached Ollivanders. All the members helped the injured and rushed the wounded to St. Mungo's for healing. Those that died had no way to identify as the cursed fire engulfed them completely leaving behind nothing but ashes. The auror with pink hair and the newest member of the Order found singed remains of a wand at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

Having doused the fire and investigated the damage, Dumbledore moved towards the auror, "Miss Tonks, did you find anything of the perpetrators?" The auror sighed, “Sadly, no, all we know is 3 masked Death eaters entered the alley, vandalized few stores and hexed few people and left. Although, few moments later another entered, and used a dark curse to burn the alley. A few speculate that it could be Bellatrix, although they say it was a garbled voice and nothing, but a silver mask was visible."

"Miss Tonks, Fred Weasley was taken. I presume he went after them into Knockturn alley where he was likely captured. The wand that you hold belongs to young Mr. Weasley. It could have been to retaliate against the Death eaters for injuring his twin brother. You better inform Amelia about the attack. Remus will let you know about the next meeting. I have to inform Arthur and Molly about this."

* * *

 

11.30PM, Hogwarts

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall waiting to be addressed by the Headmaster, with professors Flitwick, Sprout and Headmistress McGonagall standing solemnly at the head table. As the doors to the Hall swung open, the headmaster strode in followed by a grave looking Snape.

The headmaster approached the lectern and called for silence, "Students! A terrible tragedy has struck the wizarding world. This evening, there was an attack on Diagon Alley by Death Eaters. Many shops were burnt, few people injured, and few others lost their lives. Classes for the week have been cancelled. Students whose family members were injured or lost their lives are allowed to return home. You shall be contacted by your respective heads. You may now return to your dorms. Prefects!"

Once the announcement was done, the prefects began leading their houses back to the common rooms. “Harry, Mister Weasley and Miss Weasley, please come to my office." requested the old headmaster. Few moments later, all 3 students stood in front of the gargoyle protecting the office along with the headmistress. "Sugar Quills!" the headmistress spoke the password with a slight distaste and frown. They entered the office and were immediately met with bone crushing hugs from the overbearing cow Molly Weasley. Arthur hung back with his head bowed in mourning for his twin kids, as one battled his life at St. Mungo's and the other captured likely by the dark side.

"Ron, Ginny, George has been injured heavily in the attack on Diagon alley, and the Death eaters have captured Fred" spoke Molly as sent a pointed glare at the dark-haired DADA professor. Snape bit back a retort as Dumbledore interrupted "And we have decided to give you 3 the week off to spend some time with family. It's dark times these, you may want to visit young Mr. Weasley at the hospital. We will do our very best to locate Fred. Severus hasn't received any information regarding a capture, although he did find out that Avery was missing return from the Diagon Alley attack. It's very possible that Avery has taken Fred."

"Professor! Is it really that Snape is working for the light? He could have informed about the attack and saved lives. Yet, he's no useful, I bet he's spying our details to Voldemort." spoke Harry for the first time since the announcement. But before he could continue, the headmistress chastised Harry,"Mr. Potter that will be 5 points from Gryffindor for showing lack of respect to a staff and another teacher."

"I'm sorry professor, but this could have been avoided, It’s HIS bloody fault that Fred was captured" retorted Harry.

"You insolent little Brat! I knew you were worse than your bloody father! Arrogant pompous little prick!" lashed out Snape as his voice grew with each word. However, before things got messy, Dumbledore intervened, “Enough! Severus! Harry, I can assure you Severus is and has always been working for the light! I won't divulge his reasons, but trust an old man for his judgement, please. Now, Arthur, why don't we call it a night. You can use the floo in my office."

"Yes, Of course Albus. Children, come along, Molly you go first, I come up the rear." spoke the Weasley patriarch as he got up from his chair. Molly nodded and vanished into green flames at the fireplace, followed by Ron and Ginny.

Harry turned around to speak with Dumbledore "But, professor! What about our little expeditions?" With a twinkle in his eyes, the old man replied "It's almost done, we just have two more outings, once you're back we can talk. Now, take care Harry"

With a look around the office, Harry turned around and went through the flames to The Burrow, followed by Arthur.

"Now, children we'll visit George tomorrow morning, so why don't you rest a bit. Molly has your rooms ready as usual. Good Night, then!" instructed Arthur as he missed the worried look on Ginny's face ever since she learnt of the Death Eater escape.

It wasn't the death eaters that worried her more than the extra prisoner that they freed. 'Why couldn't they just leave the Mudblood back! Anyways, Harry's mine now completely, and Granger has a Dementor's Kiss on Sight order.' mused Ginny in her thoughts as the worried frown upturned into a smirk. She had won and had nothing to worry, afterall what could a now half deranged witch do with an incomplete education.

In a fit of anger, she had tortured Luna, used multiple bone-breaker curses, but it all turned in her favor, as the airy head Loony Lovegood couldn't stop admiring the beautiful couple that Harry and Hermione would make, it was all too much for Ginny to see her potential husband and gold mine slipping away into the prim and perfect Hermione's claws. Once she realized that she had tortured her it was necessary to remove Loony and what perfect opportunity, as Hermione was skipping down the stairs as the stairs turned towards the 3rd floor. She hid in an alcove and screamed for help. As a prefect, Hermione had to respond, and reached the end of the corridor, where she saw Luna's unconscious and tortured body. Just as she bent down, unaware of the presence behind her, a stunner hit her in the back. Ginny picked the fallen wand and used it to fire a Diffindo at Luna's neck. Although she knew it was wrong to take a life, she couldn't let her dreams be shattered because of a Muggleborn upstart. And then it was her life or Luna's, she chose her own, so Luna had to go, if it took Hermione out of the equation, all the better. She placed the wand back and then ran back to McGonagall with her sob story. And then everything fell into place. Slowly, comforting Harry and poisoning his mind against her, she clawed her way into his affections and pretty much secured the title of Lady Potter for herself.

Indeed, life was turning up good but these rotten death eaters had to ruin everything for her. Broke out her nemesis, injured and took her brothers. Harry did say she might have been recruited by old snake face. Maybe it's her coming after them? Maybe not, HE hates mudbloods too, why would he recruit her. No one's seen her since, maybe she was tortured and fed to old snake face's snake. Yes, that was likely true. It might not be so bad afterall.

She finished her musings as she went to bed with happier thoughts of becoming the Lady Potter, unaware of the fates she condemned her family, herself and possibly the entire wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter probably wasn't much in terms of torture or gore, but it was an important one to take the story forward. Hope you like it, I'd love to hear if you felt it had something good or lacking. Please read and review.
> 
> Also, the expedition Harry mentions is the horcrux hunt and there are 2 remaining currently, Hufflepuff's cup and the snake. Harry isn't a horcrux in this fic and so he won't need to sacrifice himself to the Dark Lord. 
> 
> If you have any dark fic ideas you want me to explore, please drop a PM, I always try to respond within a day max. 
> 
> Cheers!


	6. Return to The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 6th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Interviews done, so I'm in a particularly happy mood, although how long that lasts, is really something I don't know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.
> 
> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Next Day, The Acid Factory

"Wakey-wakey! sleepy heads!" crooned Hermione tilting her head slightly as Fred found himself tied by his hands shackled to an overhead Iron beam. "Awwww! The big-bad death eaters must have tired you up so much." said Hermione in a childish voice, as his eyes bulged in recognition of his captor. The unnaturally glowing purple eyes and the haunting smile still showing remnants of the old witch that was once his friend.

"H..Hermione! What have you done! Please, you're a good witch! Why'd you join these death eater scumbags! Release me, I'll help you! Professor Dumbledore will help you 'Mione.." begged Fred as he took in his surroundings.

Hermione continued to smile knowingly as she said "Ooh! Good Witch, you say?" She got up and walked around him while she mused aloud, "I really must have a bad memory! Did you speak up at my so-called trial? Oh NO! You were sitting up high in the stands sitting mute like a vegetable. I begged! I pleaded! I looked around, and no one batted an eye! Each and every one of you bloody hypocrites! I saved Harry countless times! I saved your filthy whore of a sister! It was I who found that it was a Basilisk hunting students! Without my knowledge and my help, Hogwarts would have been shut down and Your fucking savior would have been killed more times than his corpse could have handled. YOU all condemned me to ROT and wither away in Azkaban! Yet YOU have the balls to tell me that I should be a Good Witch? WHY?" she finished with venom dripping each word, suddenly smirking in a hushed whisper near his left ear as she stopped behind him, "Well, reality check! I'm a very, very, VERY BAD WITCH!"

"Infact, I'm the darkest witch you could think of! Oh! You think the snake-faced old bastard is a Dark Lord? Is he whom you all fear? I show you what real fear is! When the light finishes off your You-Know-Who, I'll finish off the Light!" said Hermione as she stepped around and knelt in front of his face.

"And you know what remains when all the light's burned off?" asked the Dark witch as Fred shook his head in obvious fear of what she had become and what his fate would be. "No? Aww... ikle Freddie! DARK is ALL that's left! So, I've done so much grandstanding like they have in fictional books. I hope you're not thinking a certain Hero will crash through the windows to save the day! It's not happening Fred, this is my safe-house! It's filled with so much goodies, you know. All sorts of chemicals and you know how good I was with potions. I have a certain way with Acids. Wanna see a little trick? I show it to all my guests." With the flick of her palm she conjured a small capsule filled with bubbling purple acid.

As Hermione was going to put the capsule in his mouth, Fred kicked her in the guts and the capsule crushed in her palm and she hit her head on a stray cinder block. She could feel a little blood trickle down her forehead, which she touched with her other palm. "Ah! It's still Red! Thought it would have turned darker."

"You...your hand, it didn't burn, but the ground it's burning through!" said Fred in horror of what he'd done in lieu of protecting himself.

The witch cackled darkly, "You know, for a wizard you're too naive. This isn't a normal acid. It's indigenous to me. The rituals I did, along with somethings I found in Knockturn alley helped me become an elemental of sorts, but I control and can conjure this acid, which is a combination of my blood, some very corrosive chemicals and some magic. There is no cure for the burns it causes! No skele-gro can regrow the bones I burn. I can't burn with my own acid, you fool. And you're a bigger fool indeed. The first one to draw my blood since Azkaban. You should get a reward! Tell you what, I'll not kill you outright as you so deserved earlier. I realize, you deserve something more. You'll live, live through it all." finished Hermione as she cleaned up her wound and blood with a wave.

"Now, to your reward,  _TĂNG CƯỜNG GIÁC QUAN!_ " a blue hue covered Fred from head to toe as she spoke the incantation and flicked her palm in her direction. Fred could feel his senses heighten, his skin crawled at the dread he felt.

Purple eyes glowed with malice as she pointed her palm at his feet " _XÉ DA!_ "

His skin started ripping off slowly as she started moving her palm along. With the spell to amplify his senses earlier, the pain of skin ripping off from his flesh was too high. Screams of agony, pain and defeat filled the building she expertly ripped his skin from each limb. After what seemed to be somewhere about an hour, she was done ripping off his skin.

"Awww... I don't want the fun to be over so soon. Wait a min, we can do it again.  _CHỮA LÀNH DA!_ " The skin repaired itself, although the newly regenerated skin was still pink and raw. It would take days to become normal. However, this wasn't an act of benevolence, as he realized. As soon as the healing was done, Hermione cursed him again, "The fun begins!  _XÉ DA!_ "

Screams filled the chambers once again, and not for the last time that day as she went over and over and over till all his nerves started breaking down and the trauma along with the physical torture had crumbled his mind, much like what happened to the Longbottoms. Their fate seemed much more humane compared to what the elder Weasley twin had gone through. It had been almost 17 hours since his torture began, now there was no concept of time or pain for him, there wasn't a coherent thought in his mind.

"Well look at that! Now, you're truly a vegetable, aren't you Freddy boy! Come dear, let's get you home!" said Hermione to the unconscious wizard.

She got up and side-along apparated both to the edge of the wards at The Burrow. She could see the lights inside the house from where she stood and felt a ripple of magic rush over her as she crossed the wards to the barn near the House. Setting the unconscious body of Fred nearby, she set fire to the barn and fired off the dark mark into the sky " _MORSMORDRE!_ " using Avery's wand. It was simple enough for her to cast, as it required no intent as the unforgivables or the Patronus charm needs.

The occupants of the house were alerted as everyone rushed towards the fire, at the same time Hermione disillusioned herself and apparated to higher ground where she saw the drama unfold. Arthur, Molly and their entire brood along with Harry rushed to the barn where they saw the unmoving yet alive body of Fred. The next thing they noticed was the dark mark glowing green maliciously in clear night sky, which led to Harry releasing an animalistic howl as he vowed to rip apart each and every Death eater. Soon the entire order reached as they doused the fire and contemplated as Snape turned towards the nearby hill to spot a lone figure in dark hood staring intently at them. A chill ran down his spine as she saw a pair of Amethyst glowing eyes beneath the hood.

Satisfied with what she saw, she twisted around and disapparated to her safe house in a wisp of black smoke without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The spells Hermione uses are in Vietnamese, so here's what they mean:
> 
> 1\. Chữa lành da : Heal the skin
> 
> 2\. Xé da : Tear the skin
> 
> 3\. Tăng cường giác quan : Enhance Senses
> 
> Hey guys, do let me know how you liked it. Initially I thought of writing a bit more, but this seemed like a good point to end the chapter. The next time we see what happens to our other guest. The torture used here isn't unique and may have been used in some other fanfics as well, so I won't take credit for it. I do recollect a fic where similar torture method was used, The downward spiral saga I believe was the fanfic series I read it in.
> 
> As always, please read and review. I'd absolutely love to know what you think of the chapter or the fic in general. Or if you have any ideas for a short fic for me to explore. I love chatting about dark Hermione/Harry, even Daphne as now I've read a few fics with dark Harry/Daphne pairings.
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Wiltshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 7th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> The last chapter ended on a high and I love the reviews that flowed in. I reckoned it would have been quite different to the other chapter deaths as Fred wasn't an active participant in her misery, although if you look at it, inaction and failure to step up for a friend amounts to betrayal in some way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.  
> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Same night, Hogwarts

After a long night of cleaning up the mess at The Burrow along with the Order, Severus Snape returned to his quarters exhausted. He could really do with a shot of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey kept inside his personal quarters, of course gifted by his longtime friend Lucius.

As he took a swig, he thought back to the mysterious figure with the Amethyst glowing eyes. No one, even the old Headmaster, had noticed it watching them from a vantage point atop the hill. He wasn't aware of the Dark Lord's involvement considering lately he hadn't been summoned.

Especially after the latest breakout at Azkaban, he hadn't been to Malfoy Manor, which the Dark Lord used as headquarters. It wasn't much of a surprise as the Dark Lord had become paranoid ever since the Headmaster and Potter started having their extracurricular outings. Could it be a new recruit, or maybe Ms. Granger? 'No, the Dark Lord wouldn't entertain muggleborn in his ranks. The last war was proof enough. It would be counter-intuitive to his paranoia. Besides, she was Potter's best friend and love interest. He wouldn't trust her completely given the situation.', mused the greasy-haired professor to himself as he took another sip of the amber liquid. He would have to keep a keen eye on the events now.

Although his gut feel strongly tilted towards the bushy haired know-it-all, he couldn't quite comprehend her to be so cold and dark despite her stint at Azkaban Islands. He shuddered at the thought of the wizarding prison having avoided it narrowly after the last war, all thanks to Dumbledore, though he won't thank him out loud.

* * *

 

Few days later, Acid Factory

The death eater woke up to acrid smell of brewing and could see a bunch of glass containers with bubbling watery liquid and a can of muggle gunpowder. The past few days had been a blur, the last of which he remembered entering Diagon Alley being followed by a Weasley from what he looked like. He could vaguely remember a pair of glowing eyes ripping through his occlumency shields and rummaging through his memories as if it were merely waste parchment. Those didn't belong to his master, his were glowing reds, these though resembled a form of purple. His master would be displeased, he had simple order to cause as much chaos as possible, however, he hadn't anticipated the shop owners to fight back, not all but two of them did. Weasley's twins, they almost caught him as he cursed one and they started retreat, however, he was apparently caught. No doubt it must be the Order, who else would stoop low enough to use muggle means. Dumbledore and his bunch of muggle loving blood traitors. The Dark Lord would certainly be doing a great service when he rids the wizarding world off Mudbloods and their kind.

The dark witch spoke as he came out of his thoughts, "Oh Hello! You're awake. You've been quite a rude guest, didn't even talk once with me. Fear not, I've seen all I wanted. Not much I must say! For a death eater, your mind is just full of shite and groveling at his feet and some more shite. The only interesting information is the headquarters’ location. I'll just have to make do with it. You're wondering why you're unable to speak is it?" The death eater frantically nodded unable to voice his thoughts, fear and panic gripped his heart as he struggled against his shackles.

"Oh! Bloody calm down now. It's just a spell, maybe dark, just to temporarily disable your speech. You know, my past few guests had a habit of begging and pleading, and it drove me nuts. As much as it's still possible. Well, you do have another use for me. It's simple really, you just have to return to Malfoy Manor. Why, you'd ask?" Hermione pointed towards the bubbling container, "See there? that's Nitroglycerin. What's that? Let's just say it's something that can blow up your precious Lord's minions. I'll probably just use you as a carrier. How? I'm glad you asked. I've magically duplicated your main arteries and veins and they're still not pumping anything. I just have to pump in some Nitroglycerin, keep it in stasis below 50 degree Celsius, dissolved in acetone. I'll also add some Gunpowder in stasis inside your body. Once you're at the Manor, I've set the trigger, so as soon as you have a Crucio or Avada Kedavra thrown at you, the acetone will vanish, and a warming charm will warm your duplicated arteries and veins to above 50 degrees... And kaboom!! End of story. Awww… Don't look so gloomy, I'm not too cruel, you won't remember a thing. Just like past few days. You want to know how? Here...'OBLIVIATE'"

Hermione finished removing his memories of the day. It had become a routine for her, repeated exposure to the obliviate charm caused his brain damage beyond repair. His mind was now perfect for the imperious curse, just a few days of waiting for the combustible liquid to stabilize. Muggle chemistry is so interesting, and it'll be undetectable by the Malfoy Manor wards. The Dark Lord would be angry enough at Avery, just any high-powered curse will do the trick.

 

The Burrow

Multiple healers from St. Mungo's had visited Fred, however, there wasn't anything that could be done for his situation. Everyone in the house knew he had a fate not very different from the Longbottoms at the Janus Thickey ward of St. Mungo's. The curse that hit his twin George had put him in a coma, however, the healers were able to fix most of the injuries and it was only a matter of time when he'd wake. Meanwhile upstairs Harry and Ron contemplated the situation.

"Harry, you can't let it affect you so much. You said it yourself, professor Dumbledore and you are working on something secret to defeat You-know-who." said Ron as Harry sat brooding over the past week's events. "It's not that Ron! And his name is Voldemort! You might as well start saying it. I'm worried about the last two Horcruxes we have to hunt. Dumbledore says one of them could be at Gringotts. We don't know which vault or even if it's truly there."

"Can't believe V.. Vo..ldemort made 7 horcruxes. Did Hermione know about these? She might tell Him if she did. You reckon she's working for Him now?" said Ron with distaste towards the witch whom he had a crush once.

Harry replied with a frown, “I don't think he'll recruit her. She's a muggleborn, convict or not, he won't tolerate them in his ranks. Besides she had no skill above 5th year, Ron. I think she might be hiding on her own. Even I thought she might have joined the Death Eaters, but knowing Lestrange and Malfoy, they won't allow her to join them." He had really been thinking back to his birthday gift and the note with it. He knew it was Hermione who sent him that and it hurt him even more that she thought he was a traitor, when it was her who acted like a monster she was. Dumbledore convinced him of her guilt, so she must be guilty. He has never been wrong before, it must be a darkness she hid from the beginning. Ginny, Ron and even Mrs. Weasley had convinced him of her guilt. She has to be guilty, Ginny caught her in the act. It must be true...

"Mate! Harry! What happened?" Ron's voice got him out of his musings. “Nothing mate, just thinking back on some stuff. Come on, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

* * *

  
4th October, 1997

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend for the Hogwarts students this year. Almost everyone was looking forward to it considering the dark events of the past month. Ginny was practically beaming with the thought of going down to Hogsmeade with Harry, her first date of the year. Ron's relationship with Lavender hadn't lasted long past their 6th year. He decided to take a stroll down towards Honeydukes, where he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a pale white face smiling at him. She winked at the redhead as she left the shop. Easily enchanted by her beauty, he sought after her, knowing full well she wasn't a Hogwarts student. Maybe she's from the village. Be as it may, she trailed slowly outside the village into the fields that accompanied the village. Ron, never really having an acute sense for any lurking danger followed her into the fields as they reached a large tree that shielded anyone from view. He caught on to her as he panted from waking so fast in the cold weather.

The girl had his back to him all this time as he spoke.

"Excuse me miss! I haven't seen ya around here before. You are pretty beautiful though." The girl smirked and turned towards him. As she was turning her features started morphing. Ron was stunned to see the beautiful blond locks turning dark, the eyes from a light hazel to a malicious purple with a slight glow. The beautiful unmarred face turned to one with old scars. The terrifying thing was the face was of a witch he long ago fancied, and now detested.

"Awww.. thanks Ron! I never knew you found me beautiful!" with that her smirk twisted into a much more malicious grin.

 

Same day, somewhere in Wiltshire

With glazed eyes Avery was portkeyed to the gates of Malfoy Manor, the portkey self-destructed bringing Avery out of the haze and realized where he was. Unknown to his altered anatomy, he realized he must have escaped the Order somehow. He went through the wards and the gate into the Manor. As he reached the entrance, he was taken to the dining room where his master and few other death eaters except Bellatrix, Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy Sr. and Rookwood sat. They had been out on a raid with few lower rank Death Eaters and had yet to return back.

"Come Avery, it's been quite few days since I gave you the mission." the Dark Lord spoke with a hiss, a slow smile gracing his features. "My Lord, I.. I apologize. I was captured by the Order. I gave them the slip and I'm here now my Lord." He trembled with his recent failure and could see the fallen body of Hogwarts Muggle studies professor lying lifeless on the table.

"You know, I don't tolerate incompetence Avery, I gave specific orders to vandalize Diagon alley and report back, yet you had to take the Weasley boy and cast the dark mark at the Burrow." an annoyed look crossed his face as his eyes glowed scarlet. "While I appreciate the initiative, I don't appreciate disobedience. Come forward."

He couldn't quite comprehend what his Lord meant, he was captured since the attack. He hadn't done any of which his Lord accused him. As soon as he started speaking, “My Lord, I.." a loud voice bellowed through the dining hall, “SILENCE! I Will Not tolerate insolence. CRUCIO!"

Just as the cruciatus curse hit Avery, the trigger in his body tripped and suddenly his body glowed red from inside, and the explosive mixture running through his veins detonated as it mixed with gunpowder once the stasis charm was removed. The instant explosion caught everyone off-guard and most of the Manor was blown to rubble. Everyone excluding Voldemort and Nagini were dead, the snake and the Dark Lord himself looking worse for wear. In an instant he had lost almost all of his loyal inner circle and most of his wizarding army. He'd have to now rely on the few giants and the werewolves. As he got out of the rubble a singed piece of parchment with a shabby scrawl dropped into his hands which read, "With Love, Harry Potter!" The bane of his existence had once again struck him where it hurt the most, thankfully Nagini was resistant to such attacks being a horcrux herself. He would end the war one way or another.

"HARRYYYYY... POTTERRR!!!" an inhuman scream bellowed across the destructed wing as Voldemort apparated with Nagini back to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the late chapter, please R&R.  
> It seems Hermione is using the age-old Brit tactic of divide-and-conquer. I know, the chemistry got a bit heavy, and if anyone with a chemistry major is reading this, please pardon me for any mistakes. I'm a major in IT, so my chem knowledge isn't quite up to date, and I've taken quite a bit of creative liberty with the whole liquid explosive, you could say it's about 50% accurate, which is more than enough. This is fiction after all. 
> 
> Do let me know how you liked it or what aspect you liked or didn't.  
> Cheers!


	8. Water-Blood, Blood-Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 8th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Thanks for your reviews, it really gets me going. Apologies for the delay, my toddler just had a stomach infection and he's been a bit under the weather and cranky past few days. I'll try to be as regular as possible, and fear not, I'll ensure this fic is completed. (Not like what GoT writers are doing though, pathetic that really)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> General Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.
> 
> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Meanwhile, Hogsmeade

The greasy dungeon bat as he was called really despised the pukingly cheery atmosphere of the small village, especially during Hogsmeade weekends. As his luck would have it, the fresh supply of lacewing flies had been dropped off at the apothecary down the village on the very same day. Trust the suppliers to be utter dunderheads just like the ones he has to teach. With his signature sneer and billowing black robes he crossed the village into the dainty little apothecary to gather his supplies. As soon as he exited, he saw an unfamiliar blonde girl cross him towards the village fields. Not thinking much of it, he was about to move towards Hogwarts when he saw the dimwitted Weasley following the girl. If nothing else, this day could at least give him some pleasure punishing one of Minerva's lions.

He followed the duo into the fields, however stayed in the shadows several yards away from the only tree that hid the girl, yet he could see Weasley boy pretty much drooling. Few moments later he slid from the shadows with a practiced frown he called out to the redhead, "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for misbehaving with a girl, and 20 more for public lewd behavior."

Still hidden from the potions professor, she realized that he missed their conversation and re-adjusting her plan, she cast the same glamour back on herself. The momentary shock from the redhead was all it took for Hermione to cast a wandless non-verbal confundus on her former friend. She watched with trepidation as the professor came closer and into her view, she hardly had to ACT nervous with the already foiled plan that could lead her getting caught, had her on-guard against Snape. He was by far the smartest of all playing both sides and still alive amidst the chessboard set by Dumbledork and the Noseless-freak.

"You, girl! Go back to your family! It doesn't bode well for little girls like you wandering alone in the woods. Rumors say werewolves have been sighted not very far from here." finished the dungeon bat with a disdainful frown as he turned towards the still dazed Ron Weasley. "Weasley! Are you incapable of understanding the basic of instructions? Head back to Hogwarts, you'll serve next 2 weeks in detention with me for your dunderheadedness."

With Snape's back turned towards her, she was thinking hard to salvage the situation as realization hit her. It was always Snape who unwillingly helped Harry in some way or other when she couldn't, he was quite instrumental in keeping him alive. If she was able to break Snape, then she could well and truly damage both sides of the war quite effectively.

Focusing as much as she could, she sent an overpowered stunner chained with a dark curse towards the professor's back. The potions professor sensing danger raised a powerful shield with the flick of his wand, the stunner was mostly absorbed, yet the extra power meant it cracked the shield as it did so, allowing the chained dark petrification curse to hit him square in the chest, which caused him to fall, his body tied with slimy vines that caused his body to go into temporary paralysis as soon as it came in contact with his body. It would have been absorbed by the shield if used by itself, yet it is better than the regular body-bind, where only a specific counter-curse would remove the binds and ennervate the victim. The sudden barrage of spells caused Ron to come off his daze and he realized how dangerous Hermione really is. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and warn Harry. He picked his wand out of his back pocket and moved slightly towards the witch.

She moved towards Snape with her glamour removed and spoke to Ron as she discreetly picked Snape's wand, "Well, Ron dear, I'm afraid we can't go on a date today. Professor here ruined the mood, but don't worry, we'll play another time." With a flick of the wand, she disarmed Ron, however he wasn't fazed much as he charged towards her with his tall burly body. Before she could respond, Ron was able to get a hard punch to her left shoulder causing Snape's wand to fall out of her hands and it started to bruise and tingle. Now that got her furious, NO one gets to touch her now, and live to see another dawn, yet she had made up her mind with regards to Ron. Instead of using her trademark torture techniques, she used magic to compensate for the lack of physical strength as she dodged the next punch and used her left fist to deliver a magically powered uppercut to his lower jaw. It wasn't too much, just enough to startle him and bruise his jaw rather than break it completely. As soon as he fell back on his arse, she flicked her palm to restrain him to the ground with vines erupting from beneath him.

"Well Ron, the last time a fucking Weasley hit me, ended up a permanent resident of the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's. Too bad I'm in a rather forgiving mood today. It'll just be information that I take today. Your soul would be taken later. Make no mistake, I'll make sure the Weasley name becomes extinct for this generation and the ones to come." spoke Hermione with a sneer worthy of the Slytherin Head of house which turned to a malicious grin as she finished her threats.

"You're a monster, and a slimy bitch. They should have killed ya back then. Absolutely Mental, tha's what you are! I won't give'ya any information. Harry will save me." spat the youngest Weasley boy, missing the smirk that crossed Hermione's face as she twirled the wand around and moved towards him, bending closer to his tied-up form.

"Well, I asked nicely, though what makes you think you'll resist my charms. I am quite beautiful, aren't I? But, enough of playing around. I've much more important business. So, yeah... 'LEGILIMENS'" finished with a whisper as she pointed the wand between his eyes. She was getting quite skilled at using legilimency, with so many practice subjects. She tried not to turn his brain to mush as she'd done the first couple of times. Although most of what she saw, did prove he would be better served to house mush rather than what filth and mediocrity it houses right now. Yet, she did find few interesting details perusing through his unprotected brain.

"Horcruxes..." crooned Hermione as she exited his memories.

With the final clean-up she portkeyed the unconscious professor back to her safehouse. Then proceeded to heal and confound the redhead into thinking he spent an amorous evening with an unknown blonde young witch, memories of their real encounter obliviated from his head. Well, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him after all, well, as much as his now twisted fate allowed him. He's almost signed up for an elaborate and excruciating end with the way he hit Hermione. Really, what is with Weasleys and hitting women, that too beautiful women.

Putting him to sleep, she disapparated back to her safe house in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

5th October, Diagon Alley

"Really Kingsley! What are we even doing here? It's been 5 days since we're standing watch in front of Gringotts." questioned the pink-haired Auror with an irritated huff. "Tonks, it's not my place to question Albus. As per his instructions, we are to stand guard at Gringotts without interfering and be on the lookout for one of You-know-who's inner circle. The one's from the first war. Malfoy, Bellatrix and their ilk. They must be apprehended upon their exit from the bank. And 5 days or 50, we do as are told." replied the dark-skinned Auror in a deep baritone that left no room for arguments.

"I still say we're wasting our time here. Bellatrix and Greyback were sighted north of Suffolk vandalizing the wizarding part of the town just a day ago. Diagon has been attacked already, what's the use coming back here?" retorted Tonks as her partner let out a deep sigh.

"For the hundredth time Nymphadora! Don't poke your nose in matters outside your intellectual capacity. This is war, and as a member of the Order, we are supposed to follow the orders Albus issues. He has a better understanding of the situation and had been instrumental in His defeat last time around."

"DON'T call me NYMphaDora!" hissed Tonks as her hair turned a flaming shade of red then back to mousy brown and pink as she finished with a pout "I just wish we knew what we were doing. Sometimes I feel he's keeping too many secrets of his own."

"I'm taking a break, keep a close watch Tonks!" gruffed Kingsley

"Aye!" was her only response as she set to monitoring the alley entrance to Gringotts.

* * *

Same day, Acid Factory

It was same state Snape was in as the earlier prisoners of the Acid Factory had been. The only difference was that he wore what appeared to be a plain muggle jumpsuit of sorts. His robes hanging primly nearby over a suspended hook. He realized his mistake at once, the girl. He had been so busy gloating and punishing Weasley that he didn't really consider the girl a threat of any sort. Whatever she hit him with was a dark curse, the after effects was a sort of raw numbness you feel post freshly regrown skin. The more he thought about it, the more his apprehensions got clear. If his conclusions were true, then he was in a very dangerous situation, his prospects of staying alive looking bleaker by the minute. Both sides have been played expertly. If this continues, it wouldn't bode well for any side, especially for Potter and his merry bunch of miscreants. His love for Lily did outweigh his hatred for James and his marauders. That's the only reason he vowed to keep Harry safe as he hugged his only true friend's corpse. He had her eyes though everything else reminded him of James. No, that won't do, he can't let Hermione ruin Harry's life. As much as he despised the brat, he'd give his own life to protect him. The life debt already repaid when he saved them from Lupin back in third year. He'd have to get back to Dumbledore somehow.

Sound of approaching footsteps got him out of his thoughts, as he tried to look past the corner as much as he could tilt his head still shackled to the overhead beam. He tried to wandlessly summon his robes and his wand, though none worked. They must be charmed against it, he thought as he could make out a shadow of a woman walking towards him. With steady steps the woman with blonde hair and cute pale face approached him.

"Helloo there! Professor!" spoke the girl in a sickly-sweet drawl. "Ms. Granger! There's no need for that glamour. I know it's you. I reckon it was you on top of that mountain under that hood and glamoured purple eyes. I must say, from an insufferable know-it-all, you have quite moved on. I never thought someone like you absorbed in vanity. You ou..." his rant was cut off by Hermione, "O shut up Snape! It's always endless ranting with you. You should try politics with all the endless speeches and monologues! And you might win, considering the sheep of wizarding Britain. You're qualified as well, that mark on your arm, it might work in your favor. Afterall your good friend Lucius has one too, he'd been doing pretty well with the ministry until Harry got him caught. Dear Lucius ranted almost every day how Potter was going to pay. Now I know where Draco gets his whining skills. Ah well, coming back to topic, yes it was me. And no, I'm not vain." retorted Hermione with a calm yet snappy tone as she swept her hand across her face to remove the glamour as her hair turned dark as night and her eyes turned back to amethyst with an unnatural glow.

Snape was stunned with the ease with which she dispelled the complicated glamour wandlessly and non-verbally. Even more with the haunted and malicious look she exuded with her glowing eyes and scarred face. It wasn't horrible per se, her face was still beautiful, yet the scars gave it a malicious look.

"What's the matter Snape! Enchanted? And NO, I wasn't under glamour that night at the Burrow. These are natural. Well, as natural as they could be. Do you like your new clothes? I thought black didn't suit you much, it's more appealing this way. Don't take me to be a fool professor. I was in Azkaban, so might be a wee bit insane, but I haven't lost my marbles. Your wand and all other possessions are under a special charm. Don't try and touch it, although I'd love to see you try, it'll give me a chance to test a curse I put on them. An Egyptian curse that one. The moment the object touches the person, the curse activates and doesn't stop until it rots the body. Imagine the rot starting at the fingers creeping towards your heart. You did tell in our first class, you could teach us to put a stopper on death. Well guess what, there's no cure for this one. I researched it a lot, it's a one-way ticket to the 'Next Great Adventure' as our headmaster puts so eloquently. See that owl, or it's rotted withered corpse rather, I put the same curse on a piece of bacon. You know Hedwig was a smart bird but too loyal to Harry... which brings us to you!" she finished her own monologue with a smirk and a tilted glance at Snape.

"As admirable as your new skills are Ms. Granger, you do understand I'm a reputed potions master and professor at Hogwarts..." said Snape as he calmed himself, though was cut off yet again by the dark witch, "And I'm a CONVICTED MURDERER...Murderess... whatever, sentenced to 2 life terms, and left rotting at Azkaban. Yet here I am, and here you are. I don't give two shits about your reputation, professor. Playing the double game, spying for both sides, for what? Don't think I didn't notice you silently protecting Harry all these years."

She saw the slight change in his expressions despite his indifferent mask, "Awwww... behind those sneers and insults, does the greasy dungeon bat have a warm fuzzy heart? Is that it? No, that can't be all. Well as much as I yearn for that little secret of yours, I'll let you in on one. You won't be able to protect him now. Oh, I'll let the old coot play his games with Harry, I've learnt a fair great deal from dear Ron in our little encounter back in Hogsmeade which you, Oh not so rudely interrupted. But this works too. I got the info, I get a greasy-bat to play instead of a redhead-weasel, one of which I've already played with, so it's win-win. He'll get his turn, though you won't get to enjoy that treat. I'll have fun breaking you, others were too easy. You, on the other hand, 'Expert Occlumens!', let's see how far your expertise helps."

"You don't intimidate me witch! I've served the Dark Lord for years and nothing that you do can break my will. I'm used to being Crucioed and I'm resistant to Veritaserum. Your attempts to gain information from me is futile. It would be better for you to let me go. You won't want me as your enemy. Trust me witch, you haven't seen the worst of me." growled Snape with a practiced confidence, as he truly had confidence in his abilities to withstand torture. The worst he feared was his life, which he'd already realized was short considering his inability to touch or summon his wand or cloak.

"Well, I'm not your Dark Lord, but trust me, I'll break your mind before your die. It won't be much fun if you do die first. I'll try not to break you too much, now, enough talking, let's see how you scream."

With a flourish of her hands, Snape was moved to another section of the room, he could see some sort of muggle contraption straight out of horror movies he saw in his childhood. Well there are some perks to be a half-blood. Even more so, when most of those were spent in Lily's company. A snap of metal clasps clamping open got his attention as he was lowered onto what was essentially a crucifix of sorts with heavy duty metal chains and hooks to secure a victim. His heart skipped a beat as clamps snapped closed and held him in place effectively hindering any movement. His head and face kept in place with an iron half mask leaving his face, forehead and scalp open. A look straight up confused him even more so as there was nothing but an overhead bulb illuminating his face and a slightly rusted faucet of sorts. All of a sudden, a drop of water fell on his scalp just where his hairline started. He could feel the warmth of the droplet as it met his skin. His inability to move caused a little irritation but nothing more.

"Is that it? Ms. Granger, I hope you don't take me to be one of those girls your age. I'm not afraid to get wet, as you so seem to think. These restraints seem archaic, yet they don't faze me." huffed out the dungeon bat as he could see her sporting a familiar malevolent grin. Hermione let out an insane cackle full of mirth and it reminded him of someone not too far from the Dark Lord's inner circle. He had seen and heard this manic laugh, which more often than not resulted in pain, blood curdling screams, yet there was a method to this madness.

"Well, professor, that's it! Sometimes the simplest of things cause the worst of traumas. You still don't know, do you? I reckoned your muggle side of upbringing might enlighten you. Worry not, I don't expect you to fear getting wet, I expect you to fear, to feel pain. Plain and simple. No fear of the unknown, no pain of cruciatus. Afterall, you feel the cruciatus for a minute, 10 minutes? That takes a lot of magic out of you to keep the curse going. You probably feel the after-effects for a day? No sir, I intend to make you suffer each moment, 24x7. That's the beauty of this device, it's called the Chinese Water Torture." said Hermione with grin that promised pain as she flicked her fingers and the droplets turned cold. The moment it hit his forehead, the nerves reacted to the cold water and he instinctively flinched.

"See, a small change and your body reacted. Imagine constant change in temperature. Well, tell you what, imagine it to be blood of those who you've killed, hurt, punished in the Dark Lord's name. Imagine it to be Harry's blood, or yet someone whom you cherished." with another wave the droplets turned thick and red, Blood.

"Ms. Granger, please, I'm not your enemy. Let me go, I'll help you kill the Dark Lord." pleaded Snape as he realized the tactic she was using. He had to get out before she does lasting damage. Even if this method doesn't work she could just as easily kill or maim him.

"No, No professor. Please don't beg. Not so soon. And I don't care about the Dark Lord or the Light. When I'm done, all your Lords will be naught but names in some old history books. I wonder if 'Hogwarts, a History' will mention it. Everything started and ended with Hogwarts after all. And no more talking professor. This is a silent self-study class. Ssshhh..." she spoke in a sicky sweet tone as she finished chastising the professor and with a wave the professor couldn't hear his own voice, the only sound he could hear was the blood droplets falling to his forehead and then dripping off into a small puddle beneath him with an audible plink.

She waved him good-bye and skipped off slowly from his view whistling the eerie tunes of a popular muggle horror flick 'The Exorcist' and stopped just around the corner to look at him with her glowing eyes and let out a manic cackle that would haunt him for days and left him struggling against the shackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started writing this chapter and I couldn't really stop. Snape is a very complex character and killing him lightly won't do any justice. He's best occlumens after the Dark Lord himself and so Hermione's Legilimency won't work against his barriers. She's smart about that, and hence hadn't attempted it fearing he might counter-attack her mind. I hope the scene wasn't too long and dragged out. I'm still learning how to write better dialogues. Monologues are a bit easier to write though.
> 
> This one's probably the longest chapter that I've written so far, not sure if other chapters will be similar length or less. It all depends when I get the perfect time to break.
> 
> As usual, please read and review. I'm eagerly awaiting comments on this one. Positive, negative, OK, whatever you feel, just let it rip in the comments down below. I'll see you next time. Cheers!


	9. Hufflepuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 9th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".
> 
> Thanks for your reviews, it really gets me going. Apologies for the delay, friday was my last day at work and so I handed in my laptop back which I used for writing, so had to write this entire chapter on my phone. Please pardon me for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.
> 
> General Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.
> 
> Notes at the end of the chapter.

31st October 1997

Gringotts Bank

A witch with heavy glamour entered Gringotts. Her black robes concealed much of her features, though her signature curly black hair stood out. That immediately put a pair of Aurors on guard and waited until the witch came out. Unaware of another set of eyes on them, they took their positions. The dark skinned Auror took post near the bank exit, while the one with pink hair stood in an alcove just to the left of The White Wyvern inside Knockturn Alley.

The witch soon exited Gringotts with a concealed package, however as she entered Knockturn Alley, a booming voice held her attention.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you are hereby under arrest of breaking prison, use of unforgivables and being a willing Death Eater. Please turn yourself in. Any further resistance is futile." finished Kingsley Shacklebolt as he pointed his wand at the crazed eldest Black sister.

A manic cackle rose through the alley as the witch removed her glamour and turned around her wand pointing at the Auror. "Awwww… big bad Shacklebolt… What you gonna do? Stun me? Where's your backup, huh? Last I saw you ran around with Blood Traitors!"

"I'm right here, Aunt Bella! Wonder if that's your Dark Lord's shit on your tongue!" taunted Tonks as she stepped out of the alcove pointing her wand at Lestrange's back.

With a swift motion, Bella turned around and threw an Avada Kedavra at her estranged niece, while ducking a stunner from Kingsley."You filthy little Half-blood! HOW DARE you speak of the Dark Lord so foolishly! I'll enjoy killing you both." finished Bella with a roar as she battled two Aurors. A barrage of lethal curses leaving her wand as she held her own against both of them. As she traded volley of curses, she deftly moved towards another alcove. Anti-apparition wards had been erected by the Aurors so she couldn't disapparate to the new HQ at Riddle Manor.

Now, both Aurors were firing alongside each other, which made it easier for the crazed witch to aim, though two targets at one time wore her out a bit with more than 15 mins into the fight. She did manage to hit Shacklebolt with a cutting curse around the thighs, yet both chained curse after curse at her. Her filthy niece had bruised her arm clutching the package and her right shoulder was injured with a stray bone shattering curse. The only way out of this was to get away from the Anti-apparition ward. With no other go, she fired a blasting curse at one of the overhead lamps near the Aurors. The shattered debris led to both taking cover. It was only a moment before they recovered, yet that's all she needed to get the killing curse at one of them.

Bella ran towards the alley exit, without turning back to see who was hit by the curse. She was at the alley's exit, from where she'd be able to disapparate. Just as she began to disapparate, a bone breaker from Tonks hit her non-wand arm, and she was gone in a wisp of black smoke, yet a package in non-descript brown bag fell as she retreated to Riddle Manor.

A gasping Tonks picked the bag and returned to her fallen comrade. Kingsley saw Bella's curse flowing towards Tonks as she tried to stabilize herself. Ever the honorable man, he pushed Tonks out of way as Green light struck his body. His body fell instantly, lifeless eyes turned upwards as Tonks held his body. Barely able to control her rage, Tonks fired a bone breaker at Bella which caught her left arm as she disapparated.

With the package in her hand she returned to Kingsley's side. She sobbed at the loss of his partner and dear friend."That curse wasn't for you Kingsley! Why! Why'd it have to hit you! This is what you died for dear friend!" said Tonks as she held the brown bag up.

Unawares of the same Amethyst eyes peering at her back, she fell into darkness as a beam of red light hit her back.

"Hmmmm… so this is where the noseless-freak hid his soul… Ughh! Such an emo kid! Oh, no worries, Harry can have this. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would handle it first. Ah well! He does deserve a parting gift for my conviction. Quaeso, Tutankhamun maledicti in nomine Albus Dumbledore, sic fiat semper!" Hermione finished the chant as she slit her palm and let her blood fall into Hufflepuff's Cup. The Cup glowed a bright yellow as the curse took over, and then it was back to it's normal appearance. "Happy Halloween Headmaster! I'll take care of you later Tonks. Right now, I have a bigger fish to fry." crooned Hermione in her signature sweet tone as she let out a manic cackle before obliviating the Tonks of the last few moments. Leaving the pink haired Auror in an exhausted state with the package clutched she slid back into the shadows.

Moments later she regained consciousness, writing it off to exhaustion, she sent off a patronus to Dumbledore. Seconds later the Headmaster appeared in a flash of phoenix fire.

"What happened here, Miss Tonks?" spoke the Headmaster in a sombre tone looking around the alley which harboured the remnants of spell damage from the fight that broke out earlier.

Tonks regaled the event wherein they tried to apprehend Bellatrix, though she was able to over power both of them and escape. The only consolation being, they were able to get the mysterious package before she could escape. Post which Tonks was exhausted into unconsciousness. The Headmaster warily eyed the package,yet held it firmly.

"You did well to take on Bellatrix, Ms. Tonks. Not many survive to tell the tale. Kingsley was a brave man and an honorable wizard. This package her may have won us the war. Kingsley wished me to tell you the truth, yet there are things so vile in our world, their existence should remain a secret for the Greater Good. I hope you understand. Please let Amelia know about the situation and tell her that you found and tried to take Bellatrix in custody while doing your patrols. I shall take this package back to Hogwarts, where the item shall be destroyed. Rest for a few days Ms. Tonks. I'll see you at the next meeting." spoke the Headmaster in his grandfatherly voice. The twinkle had left his eyes ever since the second coming of Voldemort. Many innocent people lost their lives. Once again a generation of wizards and witches would lose their loved ones all at the whims of a power hungry madman.

"Sure Albus, I guess I'll go back to mum's. I don't wanna be alone tonight. Not after what happened! He was my friend, that curse was heading for me. Damnit, it should have been me laying there, it would have been easier that way. Bellatrix will pay for this, Albus! Auror or not, I will avenge Kingsley's death."

"Ms. Tonks, revenge can often blind one's senses. It doesn't bode well to simmer this anger. Please don't let it fester into something bad. I assuredly can't ask you to forgive Bellatrix, although I suggest you think about it with a calm head. Good Night, Ms. Tonks!" said the Headmaster as he disapparated in a flash of phoenix flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riddle Manor

"CRUCIO!" hissed the Dark Lord as he watched with barely restrained anger his most loyal follower writhing in pain. He doesn't like failure, especially when it comes to retrieving part of his soul. Malfoy had been careless with his Diary horcrux, yet he had the luxury of other horcruxes hidden safely, a luxury he no longer has, thanks to the meddling old fool and the brat-who-wouldn't-die. Normally he would just kill the person who fails him, another luxury he no longer has, with what happened at Malfoy Manor.

"Get up Bella!" he hissed as his eyes burned crimson, "You have gone far too soft these days. I guess you have taken my gifts for granted. Don't forget I can very well take them away. This is the absolute last time you fail me Bella! I know how to hurt you best! Perhaps Nagini will enjoy the feast I promised her the last time you failed a raid. I may very well give in to her wishes. Now Get Up! And leave my presence!"

She had weakened considerably with the battle earlier, the cruciatus exaggerated pain in all her nerves. However, that didn't hurt her as much as her Lord's last threat. Taking her dismissal she bowed low to him "My Lord" in a low croaked voice, and limped off to find her sister to get herself healed. She would need every ounce of strength, if she were to get through this war. Errant thoughts of fleeing the country would plague her thoughts in moments like these, yet she cast them away. You can't be a traitor amongst the Dark Lord's inner circle and expect a long life, besides the other side will just as easily kill her with the number of misdeeds she has done, willingly!

* * *

Later that night, Hogwarts, Headmaster's office

"Professor, you called for me?" said Harry as he entered his office. "Ah yes! Harry, come inside, have a seat. Lemon Drops?" said the Headmaster as he peered up from a large tome sitting atop his desk.

"No, thanks professor. What… happened to your hand? Why's it blackened? OMG! I'll get Madam Pomfrey!" panicked Harry as he saw the old Headmaster's right hand blackened as if rotting from the inside.

"Harry, my boy! Calm down, there's nothing that Poppy can do right now. I'm afraid she doesn't have the counter to my ailments. I presume I have about 6 hours at most…" said Albus with a weary sigh.

"But surely professor Fawkes could help, he helped me when I was bit by the Basilisk. And we're almost close to defeating Riddle…" said Harry but was cut off instantly."No, my boy. Even phoenix tears can't help me for this isn't a venom in my body that's causing it. It's probably an arcane curse, I believe of Egyptian origin. If so, then there's no counter curse unless the caster removes it. I was foolish enough to fall to the compulsions placed on the Cup, as soon as I touched it, I could feel tainted curse taking control. But that's not the point, did you get the Basilisk fang I asked of?"

Harry removed the fang carefully from his pouch and kept it on the desk,"Yes professor. I presume you somehow got the Cup?"

"Yes Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ms. Tonks fought Bellatrix to gain access to it. Unfortunately, Kingsley lost his life saving Ms. Tonks. We are very close to finishing this war Harry. As unfortunate as it sounds, my journey ends here, I'm ready to take on the next great adventure and I'm happy to see how far you have come, my boy. Once I stab the Cup, only one anchor would remain. You'll have to kill his snake to destroy the last Horcrux. I give you the responsibility to lead the Order after me. I've drafted a letter to each member, they'll get all the details once I take my last breath. Don't fret child, you can do it." said the Headmaster somberly as he picked up the fang with his left hand and stabbed the cup in one motion. A black wraith escaped the Cup and let out a blood-curdling scream as it dissolved into nothingness.

Harry slumped to the floor against the wall as he cried at his helplessness. Once again, the cursed Halloween had taken someone close to his heart. In a few hours, his beloved Headmaster would be gone. His resolve to kill Tom Riddle and avenge each death has grown paramount. Ginny is the only shining light left in his otherwise dreary life now. No more! No more will Riddle take from him now. It's either him or Riddle, just as the prophecy said.

"Come Harry, I have a few things to tell that might help you with Tom. I must use every last breathe to save as many innocent lives as I can." spoke the Headmaster as he took Harry to his private library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:As usual, please read and review. I'm eagerly awaiting comments on this one. Positive, negative, OK, whatever you feel, just let it rip in the comments down below. I'll see you next time. Cheers!


	10. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not even going to apologize. I know you feel it's getting repetitive. Yet I can't help it, it's taking time to write. New work, familial obligations keep me away from writing. But I'll fulfil my vow to finish this fic. I don't want to rush it much.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the 10th chapter of Dark is all that's left!

Next Day,

All house banners in the Great Hall were replaced with the Hogwarts banner and a black banner depicting loss and mourning. Late into the night, the old Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts had passed away in the presence of all staff members and his favourite pupil Harry Potter. There was not an eye that didn't shed tears for the eccentric Headmaster, bar few in the Slytherin table who hung their heads unwilling to show any emotion, be it of mourning or elation. The new Headmistress stood somberly at the lectern as last of the students filed into the Great Hall.

She stepped towards the lectern where once her friend and mentor Albus stood, and addressed the assembled student body. "Students! A grave tragedy has struck Hogwarts. Early hours this morning, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lost his fight with death. He was hit with an ancient curse that didn't have any cure. He succumbed to the curse early hours in his personal quarters. A brave man who has always fought for the good of everyone, the very man who defeated Grindelwald and the Great War, the man who stood for the rights of the innocent and helpless has left our existence to the Next Great Adventure as he frequently said. His loss has left a void in the wizarding world, a loss that cannot be replaced with mere words. His last message to all the beloved students of Hogwarts were: To always fight for what you think is right. It's never too late to repent your mistakes and turn towards the right path. The war is coming soon and regrettably the innocent students will have to take a side. No matter what, protect the innocent and don't do anything that you might regret later. Hope I don't see you all for long on this side of the Veil - Albus Dumbledore."

Harry, who stood towards the end of the table with Ginny, Neville and Ron, openly cried having seen another of his loved one dying for him. Neville and Ron too cried at the loss of their Headmaster. Ginny, however, couldn't really care, yet for the sake of appearances, shed tears while she held Harry at his shoulders.

At another corner of the Hall at the Slytherin table stood the boy with platinum blonde hair, the mischievous smirk and smile missing, his posture drooping almost at the hopelessness of the situation. Draco Malfoy had lost all his arrogance once he saw what the Dark Lord was really, he had seen his mother crucio'd for his father's indiscretions and failures. He had become a shell of his former self watching the Dark Lord and his death eaters committing atrocities in his house. Atrocities he couldn't bare to look, murder, torture and other vile things his father and his old friends partook along with Greyback the werewolf. He lost the contents of his stomach, the first time he was forced to torture a muggle girl. Her screams still haunt his dreams, she had the same red blood as him. Her begging and pleading reminded him of the truth of the so called Dark side. He couldn't fight for anyone, he just wanted to get away from it all. The only person he cared was his mother. He wished he could flee to another part of the world with his mother, yet he knew the Dark Lord will hunt them down. His only hope that Potter could somehow defeat the Dark Lord and his father.

McGonagall finished addressing the student body "... whomever wishes to pay their respects to Albus may join us tomorrow morning near the Black Lake at 7am. Classes have been cancelled for the week. You may return to your dorms post breakfast."

Meanwhile, Riddle Manor

Narcissa couldn't help but feel sad for the witch sleeping peacefully under the effects of dreamless sleep potion and calming draught. She had been under the cruciatus quite frequently now a days. Her body had been frail since last year and spent much of it resting in her wing at Malfoy Manor. Her entire family destroyed in the attack at the Manor. The Dark Lord had become unhinged post the attack, and she feared for Draco's life. Thankfully he had been allowed to go back to Hogwarts. She would really love to flee Britain if she could with her only remaining family that she could still salvage. One way or another, Lucius was bound to perish, he was unrepentant in his actions and she really wished her son wouldn't be dragged into this mess.

Only time will tell how much of her wish comes true, she could only hope.

7pm, Acid Factory

"I hear thunder! I hear thunder! Oh! Don't you! Oh! Don't you! Pitter patter bloody drops! Pitter patter bloody drops! You're wet through!" Echoed the eerie rhyme in a hauntingly childish tone.

Hermione skipped through the hallway into the large chamber holding the greasy potions master.

Severus could hear the witch's voice, as that was the only other thing apart from the constant dripping he could hear. His face soaked in blood and streaks of dried blood along his face and neck gave him an otherworldly appearance.

At first he thought he could wither away whatever arcane torture method the witch was using, however, as minutes turned to hours and hours to days, his resolve broke, the constant void, he couldn't hear himself scream, the fatigue lead him to hallucinations as he could feel Lily's emerald green eyes peering at him from the top. The blood he felt that of Lily's whom he failed to protect. It had driven him nearly to insanity. Now weeks later he spends his time screaming for it to stop, screaming for Lily's forgiveness, wishing that Hermione would stop and end his misery.

"Wakey-wakey! Little old bat!" crooned Hermione as she removed the charms to hold his head in place. The flow of blood stopped as well. "Told you, I'll break you, make you scream. Seems I don't even need Legilimency, you pretty much rant and rave it day in day out. Who knew, the big bad bat had hearts for Harry's mum. Ewww creepy! I hope you don't see Harry that way just cause of his eyes. I'm not sure that you comprehend or not, but I got Dumbledore. It was a shot in the dark, yet it worked. The savior, Merlin incarnate died a fool's death. My curse! Sevvy! The Mudblood filth took out Lord of the Light!" finished the dark haired witch with a manic cackle.

The broken potions master could only beg "Please! Hermione! Kill me! Kill me, I can't take it more. I can't take it. I'm sorry, I don't want to live! I beg of you! I failed you, Lily! Forgive me, Lily! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! Lily, I couldn't keep my vow! I couldn't protect him! Kill me please!" The moment he mentioned his vow, Hermione smirked victoriously.

"Oh damn! Looks like I broke this one too! None of my toys last! Oh well, as Mum used to say, get rid of broken stuff. It's a bad omen to keep broken stuff. Hmmmm, where to put you… I know, let's get you ready for the Next Great Adventure!" finished Hermione as she got an idea. She chucked the Daily Prophet in her hands and lifted the potions master with a wave of her hand and levitated him behind her as she moved him to her laboratory of sorts.

The Prophet lay on the ground, an article detailing the funeral arrangements for the Headmaster proposed to take place the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please let me know if you like it, hate it or it's just okay. Whatever comes to your mind, blurt it out in the comments section. I'm really looking forward to a few more comments. I'd love to know how this story is progressing for you.
> 
> Until next time, Cheers!!!


	11. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Welcome to the 11th Chapter of Dark is all that's left! Wasn't too happy with the 10th Chapter, yet I could put out the best that came that day. I'll try to make up for it. I'd love to know what sort of an ending you guys are imagining for our Anti-Heroine of sorts. There's quite a lot going on with different characters. I know it's a gamble having written just a one-shot before this fic, I don't really have the skill to do justice to all of them. *fingers crossed*   
> Anyways, let's not wait further and dive right in to the next chapter.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.

1st November,1997 - Acid Factory

With careful precision, Hermione finished mixing up muggle chemicals in what someone could call a crystal cauldron carefully mounted on a stand. A sidewards glance made her smirk, she could see the broken professor hanging from his usual shackles tied to the overhead beam muttering away.   
"Just a little more wait, Sevvy!" crooned the dark witch, "We're almost done. After all it's for Lily, you wouldn't wanna disappoint her now, do you?"  
"Oh, how the mighty have fallen Sevvy! You were the only smart one to look through all the facade, yet you played both sides to be on the safe side. Well who knew this game of chess would become something else with addition of a rogue pawn! Fear not, I'll give you as much, you have been such fun to break these few weeks, I'll spare you one person whom you were supposed to care for. Time to get cracking, Dumbledore's waiting!" finished Hermione as she let out a manic cackle that haunted the very walls of the damned Factory, her fortress and safe house.

* * *

 

Same Day, Hogwarts

The preparations for the last rites were almost done, people already started flocking Hogsmeade in anticipation of what one could only consider the last chance to see the illustrious Headmaster, the one who stood against Grindelwald himself and probably considered Merlin reincarnated in flesh as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore being lowered to his grave. The gates to Hogwarts still remained closed for outsiders yet the crowd started to build up at the gates. The burial site was close to the Black Lake and edge of Forbidden Forest. The large trees give almost a vantage point for anyone who wants to lurk in the shadows. Luckily, the average wizard, even Death eaters, consider it beneath themselves to sully their robes hiding in trees like common animals. Unluckily for others, Hermione wasn't most wizard or witch, and her disillusionment skills left nothing more than a ripple in the air. It gave her the perfect view yet hidden from almost every set of eyes gathered at the grand event.

Everything was in place, now she just had to wait for the perfect opportunity and chaos would ensue. Patience was a hard earned virtue for the dark witch, her lips quivering with anticipation as she heard the gates creak open. Hundreds of people started entering but were limited to a distance of about 500 yards from the burial site, the closer space reserved for the school board, ministry, student body and other dignitories. In short, all the important ones get front row seat to the event.

The student body started occupying the back row seats, all except Harry, Ron and Ginny. They sat in the front row, two mourning the loss of their beloved Headmaster and one shedding crocodile tears yet preening like a peacock with the attention she was getting as Harry's girlfriend. Well now was not the time... for her to die, so Hermione focussed towards the other people joining the front rows. Auror force was handling the security for the event and naturally Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones were present donning black robes to show their condolences.

Half past Seven, finally Headmaster's body dressed in whites was rested on the makeshift white marble altar, and everyone from Minerva to the other Heads of Houses to a few ministry people to a few from the student body shared their memories of the eccentric yet lovable old Headmaster. There wasn't a person who didn't have tears in their eyes by the end of it, save one witch, the wrongs she faced knowingly at the hands of some, unknowingly at the hands of others who refused to believe her, the Headmaster being one of them, couldn't bring herself to shed tears for the man, she literally outwitted and killed. Her eyes shone, with excitement of the chaos that was begging for release, yet she waited for the opportune moment to strike.

She could feel the tell-tale signs of apparition deep inside the forest, which could mean one thing. That once more she had to improvise, likely it would be the death-eaters coming in to spoil the party. Oh well, let it not be said that Hermione Granger was a spoil-sport.

She was proven correct as a dozen or so wizards in death-eater garbs attacked the gathering, spell-fire coursing through the forest as they came into view of the people, aurors tried to rush in to the situation, but the panic amongst the crowd created enough chaos to render them almost stuck towards the back. Amelia, Rufus and all the Hogwarts staff started returning fire, Harry too leapt into action, Ginny quietly slipping through the crowd back towards the castle. Ron helped Harry but was soon caught in the thigh by a stray cutting hex and was out of action for the time being. The Death-eaters finally huddled close to each other trading spell-fire.

Hermione smirked as they were close enough to the altar for her plan to almost work. "Time to call in the star-performer" whispered the Dark witch as she remotely activated the portkey to bring in her captive to the site. The ex-potions professor was in a daze as he felt a calm feeling enter his mind egging him on to charge towards the bunch of masked wizards and press the button attached to his wrist. He felt he had to do it. Lily wanted him to do it. The once brilliant mind now broken missed the tell-tale signs of being placed under the imperius as he ran towards the altar.

As soon as Severus Snape reached the edge of trees everyone was shocked to see him rush into battle without a wand. Yet Lucius felt something off about his long time friend as he finished picking up Dumbledore's wand rested on top of his robes. Just as they were about to rush back to the forest, Severus yelled on the top of his voice, "This is payback! Voldemort!" Everyone was confused at his demeanor, yet moments later he looked towards Harry "FOR Lily!" and a mechanical click sealed the fate of all the gathered death-eaters including Severus, as he smiled a smile, as spontaneous combustion took place in the explosive tubes attached on his vest. The vicinity was blown to smithereens as green fire burned every living being in the 10 meter radius of the altar.

Her plan had been to destroy Albus's body enough to make a burial impossible, yet she got an even better deal. Snape or rather she took care of the remaining Death eaters along with incinerating Dumbledore.

"I thought of just letting you go with a bang! Severus! Looks like fate made you a Hero afterall" smirked the Dark witch as she guaged the scene for survivors. Barring a few injuries and burns, no one was hurt, not that she cared for any of the wizarding sheep. Her precious chew toy Ron was lying unconscious near the lake, yet it wouldn't just do to show her hand now for a petty plaything. She'd get him next time.

Satisfied at the carnage, she quietly got down from the tree as she moved along disillusioned inside the forest to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. Little did she realize that a water beetle perched on the same tree was caught on to her hair as the explosion took place, and stayed there once it realized just whom it had found.

With her signature wisp of black smoke she disapparated back to the factory, with an unsuspecting passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is a small chapter but it seemed the perfect point to stop. Don't curse me a lot, I can't help it, the updates have been irregular, and would continue to be so, but rest assured, this won't go on Hiatus or Abandon.  
> As always, please read and review. The more you review the better I can write. :D   
> Cheers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it, I'd really like to hear your views and any improvements I could have. As I said, I'm not a pro and only started writing as a hobby. So I'd love to get new ideas, and feedback on my content.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
